Beneath the Meridian
, 2E, Weapon Slot Bonus Reward: Cloud Kill (SMG) | level2 = | rewards2 = | level3 = | rewards3 = | previous = Atlas, At Last | next = Hammerlocked | game = Borderlands 3 | dlc = | type = Story mission }} Beneath the Meridian is a story mission in Borderlands 3 given by Tannis. Background :"We've assembled our first Vault Key, and it's time to open that Vault. Veteran Vault Hunter Maya is along for the ride!" Walkthrough Objectives *Go to Sanctuary *Give Vault Key fragment to Tannis *Go to Sanctuary bridge *Go to Neon Arterial *Eliminate Maliwan Squad *Talk to Zer0 *Meet Maya *Drive to Apollyon Station *Destroy enemy vehicles *Drive Maya to blast door *Enter Apollyon Station *Find tunnel to Vault *Find Vault *Place Vault Key *Defeat The Rampager *Loot Vault *Break Eridium deposit *Access lodestar *Return to Maya *Talk to Ava *Return to Sanctuary *Talk to Lilith *Talk to Ava (optional) *Talk to Lilith Strategy The Rampager is capable of the following attacks: *Claw Attacks - attacks with its paws. *Bolt Spew - spits out up to five projectiles. *Pounce Blast - jumps and produces heavy blast on impact. *Nova - produces a circle of projectiles. *Volley - produces a volley of projectiles from its arms. *Seismic beam - shoots a white beam out of its mouth at the ceiling while spewing a series of projectiles. The beam causes a rockfall around the point of impact. *Ground Pound (Phase 1 only) - slams the ground repeatedly releasing volleys of projectiles *Barrage (Phase 3 only) - Pounces throughout the whole arena, launching a volley of projectiles. The volleys of projectiles may be slid under or jumped over, depending on the player position during attacks. The most reliable strategy however is to be on a different level as they all aim at the center of the Vault Hunter model. The fight with The Rampager is divided into three phases and it is embued with an element for each phase: *Phase 1 - Chest open, Irradiated. Resistant to Radiation. *Phase 2 - Second head, Corrosive. Resistant to corrosive attacks. *Phase 3 - Wings, Incendiary. Resistant to incendiary attacks. The Rampager's critical spot is its chest opening. It is exposed when it fires a Seismic beam. When sufficient damage has been dealt, the Rampager kneels down for a few seconds before getting up. Between each phase, it summons an impenetrable shield and is immune to damage. It will spawn domes that draw the white souls of Elder Guardians - only the souls can be damaged. During the fight, Maya may revive crippled Vault Hunters. Floating on both sides of the arena are glowing wisps which can be destroyed with a single shot for an easy Second Wind. Eridian Guardians will also spawn, dropping health and ammo when killed. Completion Turn In: Lilith Notes *The song that plays upon entering Apollyon Station is Hold On by the band Animal Fiction. See Also Video Walkthroughs Beneath the Meridian fr:Sous Méridien